Land of the Unborn
by ADHDs.Beloved
Summary: The Land of the Unborn is a place where unborn children dwell. There lies the unborn children of none other than the Cullen Clan. When the Cullens show up unwillingly, what will happen? Will Rosalie get what she always wanted? Cannon. Little bit OC
1. Chapter 1

The Cullens didn't know how they ended up here. In fact, they didn't remember anything at all from the last few days. All they knew was that somehow they ended up in a big white hall with no windows. A big white hall with no windows and a desk with a woman sitting at it; a sandy haired woman with thin lips and her hair in a tight bun. She wore a ruffled white shirt and tan pants. She peered at the glowing computer screen over her glasses, which were perched gracefully on the end of her nose. On her nose she bore a little stud, something thought to be juvenile—but on her it seemed professional and strong.

Jacob, Leah, and Seth didn't know how they ended up here either. All they knew was that they wanted to stay as far away from the Cullens as they possibly could.

"Um, excuse me?" Carlisle called to the woman at the desk. Striding quickly toward the desk. "Where are we?" The woman looked up at him, pursing her lips.

"You are in the land of the unborn, were your not yet conceived and unborn children dwell. I'm Crystal, please take a number." Carlisle reached out, yanking a little red card out of the dispenser.

_Land of the unborn_

_Visitor #1_

Carlisle looked up at the number board glowing red above Crystal's desk.

**Now serving visitor #1**

"It looks like I'm up." He said slowly, showing his card to Crystal. He sighed, her back hunching.

"God I hate people." She murmured to herself, pulling out some forms. She looked up at him. "Dr. Carlisle Cullen?" She asked, raising her eyebrow at him. Carlisle furrowed his eyebrows.

"How did you know?" He asked, his family coming from behind him.

"I know for the same reason I know that he's Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, she's Esme Platt Cullen, she's Bella Marie Swan, she's Rosalie Lillian--"

"Yeah…yeah. I think we got it. Where are we, anyway?" Edward asked.

"I just told you that. Land of the Unborn." She said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"And that means…?"

"Ever wanted children, Mr. Cullen?" Crystal asked, her hands folding on her desk. Edward was taken aback. He turned to Rosalie. She swallowed, stepping forward.

"I have." She admitted, clasping Emmett's hand in hers.

"Well," Crystal started, clicking her pen "this is your lucky day. Would you like to meet them?" Rosalie gaped at her. Emmett looked furious.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" He roared, pulling Rosalie to himself.

"No, Mr. Cullen. No it is not." Crystal replied calmly. She grabbed a very large file from a silver drawer, slamming it on the desk. "Mr. Black? And the Clearwaters?" She called down the hall. The three wolves looked up, walking to the desk. They stood tall next to the Cullens, holding his breath slightly. Jacob glared at Edward and Bella, suppressing pain. Bella stared back at him, suppressing her own.

"Now," Crystal's voice rang through the white halls. "Would you like to meet your children?"


	2. Chapter 2

One card was handing out to each couple. Each had a picture and a description. Seth, Leah, and Jacob did not get a card.

"Hey!" Seth protested, raising his hand slightly. "We didn't get cards." Crystal sighed.

"If a customer does not receive a card, it signifies that they will either _not _have children or that their future mating partner is in our facility." She recited.

"Wait a second." Rosalie stopped her, taking her card. "Does this mean that someday we're going to have children?"

"That is _exactly _what it means, Ms. Hale. Or is it Mrs. Cullen?" She asked, but she didn't wait for an answer. "The cards are listed in age order. I will be here if you have any questions or concerns." She then went back to her computer, clicking away on the white mouse. So Cullens each took a look at their cards.

Cullen Family

_**Mrs. Esme Cullen and Mr. Carlisle Cullen **_

_Children: Benjamin Cullen, Delilah Cullen _

_**Mr. Edward and Ms. Bella Swan. **_

_Child: Renesme Carlie Cullen_

_**Ms. Rosalie Hale and Mr. Emmett Cullen **_

_Children: Emmanuel Cullen, Henry Cullen, Madison Cullen_

_**Mr. Jasper Hale and Ms. Alice Cullen **_

_Children: Alexander Hale, Abigail Hale_

Rosalie looked up from the little white card, which she held with shaking hands.

"Crystal?" She whispered, biting her lip.

"Yes Ms. Hale?"

"If this is some kind of disgusting joke someone came up with, I'm coming back here for you. I'm going to kick your skinny white ass and drink your blood with a straw. Are we clear, Crystal?"

"That will not be necessary, Ms. Hale. I assure you this is completely legitement." Rosalie's jaw tighted as joy swelled in her heart. Hope.

"Lovely, Crystal. I am happy that we had this talk."

"As am I, Ms. Hale. Now, back to business--" Before she could continue, Seth cut her off.

"Excuse me? Crystal? What are we doing here?" Crystal turned to them, her eyes sharp.

"We never bring anyone to this land in vein, Mr. Clearwater, I assure you. You will have some part in this. I would recommend that you stay near to the Cullens, seeing as you were brought here together your journeys most certainly intersect. You were probably brought here to meet a future lover, perhaps, or to get over some girl who will obviously never love you." She gave a weary glance to Jacob, who let out a growl at the truth of her words. She rolled her eyes and continued.

"Here is the address of the house where your children live in." She said, jotting down something on a purple post-it note and handing it the Carlisle. "They have been placed in certain age groups in order to take care of one another efficiently, though their age spacing is accurate. Exit through that door," She said, pointing to a small, ugly tin door, hidden off to the side. "and follow the street signs. Thank you for your time and please enjoy your stay at Land of the Unborn." And with that she turned back to her computer, as the Cullens turned to meet their fate through the ugly tin door.


	3. Meet the Children

**Hey guys, sorry about the weird chapter 3 mix up. I didn't really like where the story was going, so this is me redoing chapter 3. I hope you enjoy it! =) **

By following the crude directions on the card, the strange group somehow ended in front of a pub. This was obviously not the home of their children, but the sign above read "Cullen's Tavern" so there was no doubt they were in the right place. There was a "CLOSED" sign above the door, but the lights were on and music could be heard from inside. Carlisle took a deep breath, bracing himself. He noticed that his wife and his entire family were doing the same. Those in the pack just looked bored. The Clan made their way in, the pack members following out of sheer boredom and curiosity.

The bar was musty, with a beautiful woodsy smell to it. A joyful tune bounced off the walls, the base running through the non-beating hearts of the Cullens. The live music was coming from an odd group of teenagers and children, playing a show to an empty audience.

A boy stood at the microphone, smiling into it as he pressed it to his mouth. His hair was a dirty blond, his eyes golden. He held a guitar in his hands, a beautiful piece of work—a Gibson Slash Les Paul. He strummed with long white fingers. You could see his parents in him—Carlisle's nose, Esme's soft eyes.

To his left was a girl who could not be described except for the simple words that she _was _Rosalie. Her only difference was the hair, a smooth and shiny brown tumbling down her back, shining in the lights. Her eyes were a hazel, a shade that Emmett recognized as his own—when he was human, of course. She sat cross legged on a bench in front of a keyboard, black lace fingerless gloves on her hands and they glided gracefully along the keys.

To his right was a blonde boy, matted hair and exaggerated features. A microphone stood in front of him. In his hands he clutched a Hofner Icon Violin Bass, sleek and unique. He had the essence of Jasper, put he looked happy and hyper like his mother.

Behind them all, slightly centered, was a girl with a face of pure bliss, seeming as though sitting at her drum kit was the only place on earth she would ever want to be. Her bronze curls were pulled back in a simple high ponytail, her chocolate eyes smiling for her mouth.

The boy with the guitar kissed the mike with his lips and sang, and the Cullens listened without really listening. They watched their children.

Jacob and Leah watching them too—

Jacob watched the girl with the drums

Leah watched the boy with the guitar.

Seth watched his shoes.


	4. JJ and Jamie

The music ended. The pack's ears, not used to the silence, rang aggravatingly. Only Seth made a reaction, pouting.

"Ouch." He whispered, rubbing at his ear.

The blonde at the keyboard gave a rude sigh.

"What _now_? Can't you see that we're closed? Whatever you want better be pretty _fucking_ important." She huffed, her long legs uncrossing and strutting towards the edge of the stage. She stood a few inches taller than Rosalie—which Rosalie noticed—which Rosalie was the slightest bit annoyed at.

"Oh, Emmanuel. Always so_ charming." _The dirty-blonde haired boy laughed, drawling the word out sarcastically. 'Emmanuel' scowled at him.

"Yeah, Emmy, they look nice enough!" Said the boy at the bass. "Butterscotch eyes, creepy entourage of wolves." He smiled cheekily.

"The bigger one keeps staring at me." Remarked the drumming girl snarkily, giving a sweet yet cautious smile. Jacob reluctantly switched his glance to wall on the left, blushing.

"They're _vampires, _you guys. Not only are we closed, but if we weren't it's not as if they were going to _buy _anything. I can't even stand alcohol and I'm more human than all of them combined." Rosalie filled with pride. She was just so _delightful. _

"Ehem…" Spoke Carlisle. Their heads snapped to face him, their perfect faces, untrusting and untrustworthy. "My name is Carlisle, and this is my coven." The dirty-blonde hair boy laughed.

"You're coven includes _wolves_? Now that's just messed up." Carlisle was caught off guard by the similarities he had just noticed between him and the boy.

"No—no. Just the vampires. The vampires are my coven." He corrected himself, looking at the boy's shoes to avoid eye contact… with his own eyes.

"Ok. Well hi there, Carlisle. I'm Benjamin, this is Emmanuel, the enthralling young blonde, Alexa-"

"_Alex, _you dildo." Hissed the blonde boy.

"Whatever. And Renesme, the chick with the hair that looks like someone melted down a bunch of shiny new pennies. And this is our bar. Welcome. Be sure to buy something you'll pretend to eat to fool the goddamn humans." Esme glared at her son. He caught her eye, looking a little frightened.

"Language." She stated, raising her chin slightly. He looked genuinely apologetic.

"Sorry…" Renesme gave a little laugh.

"That's _awesome_. You made him cower like a little puppy." She gave a shill laugh, but stopped. "Oh. No offense." She said, turning to the wolves. Jacob looked up at her shyly from under his lashes.

"None taken." He murmured gruffly, flashing her a smile.

"Well… As I said I'm Carlisle, and this is my wife Esme. These are our children-" Alex cut him off.

"Alice, Bella, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie."

"You're such a show off. And was the alphabetical order really necessary?" Asked Emmanuel, her face lighting up as she teased him. He smiled at her.

"Only the best." He declared, putting down his bass and gulping down some water. She shook her head at him, giving a giggle.

"Who are they?" Asked Renesme, addressing Alex.

"Jacob, Leah, and Seth."

"Hey, that's like J.J.! Jacob Junior!" Said Benjamin, letting out a laugh. "Maybe this guy's your baby daddy, Nessie." Renesme rolled her eyes.

"There are plenty of people named Jacob in the world, you idiot." She squinted at him, as if she had just noticed something. "Holy shit, you're drunk." She declared in a voice screaming disappointment. "You little fucker." She said, her voice disbelieving.

"Jamie broke up with me." He said pouting, but his face showed no sorrow. Renesme rolled her eyes.

"_Shocker_. You _know _she isn't the one. You have that girl… what's-her-name… waiting for you on the outside." The Cullens and the pack began to back up. This was turning into a family matter extremely quickly.

"But that's the thing!" Exploded Benjamin, throwing his arms in the air, his guitar swinging hazardously around his neck. "I _don't even know her name_. You're lucky, it was pretty fucking obvious that you're man up there is named Jacob because your kid's name is fucking Jacob _Junior._ And so help me God I'm going to fight this stupid imprint thing… unless she turns out to be like, super hot or something."

"Ben…" Whispered Emmanuel, reaching out a touching his arm, her face a mask of fear and worry.

"Don't touch me." She hissed, storming off. He threw his guitar to the ground. Alex picked it up, placing it on an amp. He sighed. He turned to the Cullens, his smile obviously fake. He gestured to a table.

"Well… that was interesting. How would you like to take a seat?"

**Well folks, there it is. Full of curses and what not, but hey, it's rated teen. I can do what I want. **


End file.
